Lets Have Fun (xxx)- a SeaChilled oneshot
by RainSecret
Summary: The hidden decides to have some fun with an unsuspecting victim. Boyxboy.


Hello everyone-This is my first fanfic! Boyxboy action with lots of smut and stuffs like that :3. Don't like don't read- Rape and hardcore smexyness. One-shot. I apologize if you ship Renee and Adam but whatevs.

Chilled was crouching stealthily, his heart beating fast against his rib cage. Glancing at his ammo, he swore under his breath. It was almost empty. His health was low too- only at twenty. The sneaky bastard, thought Chilled, he had a few shots on him. The silence pressed against him from all sides, stifling him, suffocating. Adam was most likely watching him, invisibly stalking him. As the Hidden, he would have no problem sneaking up to him and slitting his throat in two secounds. The tension was unbearable.

"Adam?" he ventured. "Come out and face me you bastard!" he yelled, straining his eyes for a sign of smoke- a telltale sign.

"I'm right here" whispered a voice close to his ear, and Chilled jumped, shooting randomly. They hit the wall aimlessly, and he ran into the next room, heart pounding. Only three bullets left. A laugh reverberated around the walls and Adams voice rang mockingly in the room.

"What is it Chilled, are you scurrred?" followed by a dolphin like laugh. A slash in his side set his health to 7. He winced at the pain, making his vision red, but he willed himself to stay standing.

"Don't fuck with me" Chilled yelled, running back and forth. He thought he saw a puff of smoke, and shot. They connected, but Adam only laughed. His last bullets. Now he would have to protect himself with a crowbar.

Without warning, Chilled felt a hand on his back, pushing him into the hard, concrete ground. He screamed, feeling his crowbar taken from him, his only defense. Closing his eyes, he waited for the last blow. But it never came. Later, Chilled wished did.

"Aw, little Chilled couldn't get away from the monsters" whispered Adam in his ear, sending a chill down the Chilled's back. A hand worked his way onto the front of his pants, rubbing and toying with the zipper. Weak from the blood loss, Chilled could only struggle feebly as the superhuman grip tightened around his arms, pinning him to the ground, then a cloth shoved into his mouth.

"How about we have some fun, Chilled?" The dolphin-like laugh again. "Monsters can be fun too." With one hand on Chilleds arms, Adam ripped off Chilleds shirt and pants, leaving him naked. Chilled closed his eyes, and felt a wave of fear. He knew that Adam could be sick, but he never thought he'd come to this. He was a guy, not a girl. He tried to yell for help, but the cloth dampened his mouth. Nanners tied Chilleds pants around the others wrists. Chilled cursed himself for leaving Diction and the others behind, thinking that he would be alright on his own.

There came a sound of cloth as Adam undid his pants. Chilled swallowed, shaking as he felt a hand caress his stomach, going lower and lower until it came upon his shaft. Chilled screamed in panic as the hand started pumping, making him go erect as the hand rubbed the shaft and squeezed the tip. Despite himself, Chilled felt a wave of pleasure and felt sick. Adam stroked the pulsing shaft, stopping only to put a little spit on his fingers. Mounting tension struggled in his groin as Adam rubbed his hand faster and faster. Up and down, Nanners started using his other hand, pumping fast. Chilleds tip pulsed, and he felt the stomach muscles harden, then release as he came all over Adams hand. Chilled lay back panting. The room reverberated with his moan

"That was fun." smirked The Hidden as he flipped Chilled onto his back, and Chilled was ashamed to see his member sticking stiffly up. "Your little friend here seemed to enjoy it too."

Never had Chilled felt so helpless and terrified, until he saw Nanners take the cum on his fingers and rub them over his huge shaft. No! Chilled wanted to scream, but he knew it was useless. As Adam spread the mixture over his dick, he smiled.

"Oh the mischief we have, Chilled." he sighed as he lifted Chilleds legs and positioned himself so that his tip was against the hole.

"NO!" yelled Chilled, but his protests were muffled. He needed Diction and the others. Where were they?

"No?" whispered Adam. "I don't think so." and he thrust into Chilled. The world exploded into a million shards as pain arched up Chilled's spine, making him scream and thrash. His body was ripped in two, he knew it. He felt tears fall from his eyes as Adam ruthlessly pushed in, until his whole shaft was buried inside of Chilled.

"A virgin, huh?" murmered Adam as he started to move his hips, sending more waves of agony up Chilleds body. "I never would have thought of it, being the animal you are." he grunted. Adams face was distorted into a grin as he watched Chilled squirm as he pounded his body. Soon, the pain his is body settled into a throbbing ache, intensifying each time Adam thrust, and Chilled yelped as Adam started going faster.

With his ass being mercilessly pounded, Chilled cried out as Adam took his shaft in one hand, and caressed it in time with his thrusts. That was when with one quick thrust, Chilled felt a wave of pleasure instead of pain, and moaned.

"Isn't this fun?" grunted Adam as he started going faster and faster, as the veins in his cock stood out as he thrust. Chilled felt each wave of pleasure filling him up, felt the slap of Adams balls on his ass. The Hidden thrust faster than any human, almost removing his entire shaft before slamming it back in. Chilled moaned, and he felt sick that being raped made his body hot. Adams face contorted, going superhuman speed as he leaned over Chilled as his thrusts grew faster and harder. The room echoed with moans and the sound of balls slapping against flesh. His shaft stiff, Chilled closed his eyes and felt his stomach muscles stiffen as he came, the white sticky substance spraying everywhere. Adam came inside, with a loud moan. Blood and cum mixed on the ground, and Chilled fainted.

Adam smiled to himself, looking down at Chilled slumped in the pool of blood and cum. He hummed to himself, and went off to find Diction.


End file.
